


your lips on mine, melting me (I taste your delectable, sensual)

by maschinenmensch



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hold Onto Ya Butts, Holtzbert - Freeform, Infidelity, NSFW, Smut, This is pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maschinenmensch/pseuds/maschinenmensch
Summary: Their relationship began so innocently. Flirtatious. Joking. Fun. But now it was like a powderkeg. All it would take would be a single spark to set them both aflame.





	1. impatient I can't wait I want your body and your heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended as a PWP one-shot, a much needed break from all the long, serious drama-filled fic I've been writing lately. Somehow it ended up as a two-shot with a decent helping of angst. Because of course.
> 
> That being said, I'm not responsible if you read this in public. You've been warned - it's pretty damn filthy.
> 
> A quick note - there is some dubious behavior in this fic (i.e. Infidelity), in case that's something that irks you.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy...

Their relationship began so innocently. Flirtatious. Joking. Fun. The more Holtzmann learned about Erin, the more she wanted to be around her. The more she wanted to make the physicist smile.

Somewhere along the way Holtzmann crossed that line from flirtatious to wanting. She’d stare at Erin from across the lab as she stood with her back to her, looking at her well toned legs in flesh toned pantyhose underneath yet another tweed skirt. Auburn hair tied up so she could see wisps of baby fine strands on a neck she so badly wanted to kiss. Slender, long fingers that made the engineer shiver when she thought of the possibilities.

The thing was, she knew Erin noticed her staring. It was evident in the way her ears would redden when she’d ogle at her back for an extended period of time. The way the physicist would turn from her white board to look at her, biting her lip in a way that made Holtzmann’s boxers damp. And she’d catch the physicist leering at her too, her bedroom eyes making Holtzmann want to throw the older woman back on her desk and do things to her that would make her scream until she passed from exhaustion.

But Holtzmann wouldn’t make the first move. Even though she knew from a drunken tirade by Abby a year before she had even met the physicist that the two of them had slept together in college. That Erin had had trysts with other women. But that was before the physicist decided that academia was her calling, and any inkling that prim and proper Erin Gilbert had delved into something that wasn’t on the straight and narrow could hurt her chance at tenure.

So she waited.

She knew Erin wanted her. She could taste it.

So when Erin came bounding in the firehouse two months prior, prattling on and on about some man named Dave she had met in line at the grocery store, Holtzmann was gobsmacked. He was so nice when he offered to bag her groceries for her. He was cute. He was a smart dresser. They had exchanged numbers and were going on a coffee date that afternoon.

Holtzmann felt like blacking out.

She wanted to blame herself for not acting on her feelings, and she did. But she also resented Erin for denying what was between them. 

_ You want this as badly as I do. It’s a two way street baby.  _

For eight long weeks Holtzmann stood by and watched Erin in supposed dating bliss. Dave seemed like a nice guy to the engineer - all smiles and politeness. She knew he treated Erin right, unlike the plethora of men that came before him. But he was sunlight on a spring day.

Holtzmann was a thunderstorm so beautiful and impressive that you ignored the fact it might leave destruction in its wake.

The tension had risen in the last several days between the two women. So much so that Patty had pulled her aside, asking what had crawled up her butt and died. Holtzmann shrugged and walked away, unwilling to admit her behavior was due to jealousy and regret.

And pure, unbridled lust. 

_ It didn’t have to be this way. _

But now their relationship was like a powderkeg. All it would take would be a single spark to set them both aflame.

That spark came late one Friday evening at the firehouse. 

It had been a stressful day - three busts, a damaged proton pack, and a first draft due of Erin and Abby’s follow-up book the following week. The other two Ghostbusters had left, exhausted and wanting to get a jump start on a well-deserved weekend. Holtzmann and Erin had remained, co-existing in the lab, but barely acknowledging the other’s presence. 

Erin sat at her desk, staring at an open Word document on her laptop. Just as she started to type again after a lull in both coherent thought and effort, Holtzmann turned on the impact wrench.

The physicist sighed, exasperated. “Can’t you fix that damn thing without the power tools?”

Holtzmann put the wrench down on the workbench with a clatter. “I don’t know Gilbert. Considering this damn thing is your proton pack, would you like it fixed tonight or next spring?”

The older woman shook her head, mumbling “so fucking irritating…”

It was just loud enough that Holtzmann could hear it.

“Excuse you? Don’t you have a perfect boyfriend to dote on and make googly eyes at?”

Erin looked up sharply. “He had to work late!”

“Ohhhh, sorry. No wonder you’re so annoying tonight. Someone’s not getting any.”

Holtzmann almost felt bad when the physicist shot her both an angry and hurt look. Almost.

_ She’s been fucking with me for weeks. How about a taste of your own medicine? _

Erin slammed her laptop shut. “How dare you!”

Holtzmann grinned out of the side of her mouth. And that only infuriated the physicist further.

“My my, I seemed to have struck a nerve now, haven’t I?”

Erin sprung up from her chair, stomping over to Holtzmann with a purpose. When she stopped, she was just a few feet from the engineer, towering over her as she sat on her workbench stool. The physicist put her hands on her hips.

“Where do you get off talking to me like this Holtzmann?”

The blonde snickered. “You said get off.”

“Oh my god, you are IMPOSSIBLE!” Erin threw her hands up in the air, spinning to walk away.

Holtzmann grabbed her arm. Not roughly. But firmly enough that Erin stopped. And turned.

And shuddered.

_ Interesting _ , Holtzmann mused. She licked her lips, to see Erin’s reaction.

The physicist’s mouth opened. And snapped shut.

“Where are you going Eeeeeeerin?” Holtzmann tone was sickeningly sweet, because she knew it would annoy her further.

“I don’t know. Away from you.” 

Holtzmann let go of Erin’s arm and stood up. 

Those words  _ stung _ .

_ Make it hurt back. _

“Girls like you always run.”

Erin’s brow furrowed. “What the hell does that mean Holtz? I have no idea what your problem is lately, but you are infuriating.” The physicist punctuated her last statement by poking Holtzmann in the chest with a single finger.

The mere touch nearly overwhelmed the engineer’s senses. She moved into Erin’s personal space. To make a point.

“And what are you going to do about it  _ Gilbert _ ?” Their faces were so close together Holtzmann could smell the cup of coffee Erin had gulped down an hour prior, the floral scent of her conditioner.

Erin didn’t answer her with words. She answered her with lips. And tongue.

And teeth. 

It stunned Holtzmann. For a moment.

But then thirteen months of sexual tension rose to the surface. Thirteen months of flirting and pining and crying out Erin’s name late at night when you’re horny and needed to touch yourself.

Holtzmann roughly wrapped her hands in Erin’s hair, thrusting her tongue into the physicist’s mouth so hard she felt the woman groan in the back of her throat. Holtzmann moved quickly to suck on Erin’s neck, not caring if she left a mark, not caring if the other woman’s boyfriend saw.

“Ohhhhh fuck.”

Apparently Erin didn’t care much either.

“I’m gonna destroy you Erin.”

The physicist whimpered, the sound causing sensations in Holtzmann’s very core. She sucked on Erin’s earlobe, biting down on the pliant flesh as she walked forward, the other woman in tow. Erin gripped the engineer’s waist, her hands finding hot flesh as she slipped them under Holtzmann’s t-shirt. She groaned, the expulsion of air into Erin’s ear causing another strangled cry from the physicist. Holtzmann escalated, taking three large steps, her movements causing Erin’s back to slam against the wall. The younger woman moved to spread Erin’s legs open with her thigh, the pressure causing a sharp intake of breath. 

“Like that baby?” Holtzmann didn’t give Erin a chance to answer, her mouth descending once again on the other woman’s, swallowing the affirmative moan. Their kiss seemed to last for eons, and by the end of it they were both breathing heavily, Erin’s hands threaded through blonde curls, Holtzmann gripping Erin’s hips so hard she suspected there’d be bruises there in the morning. 

They stopped to look at one another. Seeming to know they were about to cross a line. 

Erin nodded. Holtzmann broke apart.

“Oh god, oh god.”

Holtzmann nipped at Erin’s collarbone as her fingers deftly undid the buttons on the physicist’s blouse. She wasted no time, the lust pounding in her ears. With one hand she pushed the cream colored lacy bra up, with the other she cupped a breast. Holtzmann hummed as she took one hardened nipple into her mouth, her tongue circling it before she bit down.

Erin keened, her back arching. She lifted one leg, wrapping it around Holtzmann’s waist, her center pressing into the engineer’s stomach. 

The engineer alternated lavishing attention on Erin’s breasts, the physicist’s moans growing louder with each flick of Holtzmann’s tongue, each instance of teeth scraping against pebbled flesh. When Holtzmann’s hand slipped between their bodies, cupping Erin’s center through her plaid skirt, the physicist's head pressed into the top of of a well defined shoulder, her breath hitching.

“Mmmm, you like me touching you there huh? You want more?” Holtzmann brought her mouth close to Erin’s ear, hot breath causing already unsteady legs to tremble. 

“Yesss…” Erin hissed through gritted teeth, her hips thrusting forward in an attempt to increase the friction.

“Tell me what you want. What you need.” Holtzmann removed her hand from in-between them, pulling her face farther away from Erin’s. The physicist moaned due to the lost of contact. In response, Holtzmann grabbed both of Erin’s arms at the wrists and brought them above her head, pressing them against the wall. 

“Tell. Me. What. You. Need.”

Erin’s voice was nearly a whine. “You. Your mouth on me. Fucking me. Now Holtz.”

With Erin’s declaration, Holtzmann kissed the physicist so hard the back of her head slammed against the wall. Her hands moved once again to Erin’s waist, tugging her toward her as the engineer walked swiftly backward.

_ This is what you’ve dreamed of. Desired for so long. Make it a night she won’t forget. Make it a night she’ll be touching herself when she remembers it for the rest of her life. _

When the back of the physicist’s legs hit Holtzmann’s workbench the blonde leaned forward, swiping the mess of papers and Pringles cans off the tabletop with one arm, her lips never leaving Erin’s. Holtzmann gripped Erin’s hips tighter, picking her up and depositing her ass on the workbench, moving to stand between the physicist’s thighs. When she pulled back, she noted Erin’s pupils were blown, her chest heaving. Holtzmann placed her palm on Erin’s chest and pushed, the physicist coming to rest with her back on the workbench’s surface, her legs dangling over the side.

Erin looked into Holtzmann’s eyes and bit her lip.

Holtzmann winked and fell to her knees.

The engineer pushed Erin’s skirt up, revealing dark purple lacy panties. Holtzmann groaned, leaning forward to lick Erin through them, the physicist squirming and reaching down to grip Holtzmann by the hair. 

“You smell so fucking good babe. I bet you taste better.” 

The blonde smirked when she heard Erin panting above her. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of the violet panties. “Lift up your hips for Holtzy now.”

Erin acquiesced, shuddering as Holtzmann’s calloused hands slid them down her thighs. The engineer licked her lips before taking a deep breath. A quick swipe of her tongue from Erin’s entrance to her clit caused a guttural moan to reverberate against the walls of the lab.

_ I never would have pegged Erin as a screamer. Well then... _

Holtzmann flicked her tongue against the small bundle of nerves once. Twice. And again, and again, the pace increasing the harder Erin pulled on her hair, the louder she screamed. When she could feel the physicist’s hips start to buck she changed tactics, using her index and middle fingers to spread apart Erin’s lips, fucking her with her tongue.

“Oh my fucking god. Oh shit…”

Holtzmann grinned against Erin’s center, the physicist coming apart underneath her lips something she had fantasized for months. As the physicist’s moans turned into single syllables and loud panting, Holtzmann knew it was time. She moved her lips upward to take her clit between her lips. And sucked. Hard.

“HOLTZ!”

Erin’s thighs clamped down so tightly on both sides of the blonde’s head she nearly saw stars. Holtzmann’s eagerly lapped up the juices as Erin came, humming in appreciation. She waited until Erin’s thighs went slack and her screaming subsided to soft mewing to lift her head up. Holtzmann rose, leaning over to plant a heated kiss, ensuring the physicist could taste herself on her lips. 

“I’m not done with you yet baby.” The engineer murmured against Erin’s lips as her hand trailed down her body. When her fingers found her clit again, she rubbed soft, slow circles, causing the other woman to whimper.

“Shhhhhh…” Holtzmann’s other hand wrapped itself in auburn hair, her face remaining just inches above Erin’s. “I wanna see your face this time when I make you come.”

“Holtz, please…”

“Please what? Stop?”

“No.” Hazy eyes looked up at Holtzmann. “Fuck me.”

Holtzmann threw her head back and groaned, the physicist’s words practically causing her to come on the spot. She had fantasized about this moment for so, so long.

Two fingers found its way to Erin’s entrance and pushed forward.

“Jesussss…”

Holtzmann waited a moment, letting Erin adjust, letting her get her bearings. And then she pulled her fingers almost all the way out before driving them in again. 

Erin keened. Holtzmann closed her eyes and smiled.

It wasn’t long before the engineer was thrusting into Erin with such force the whole workbench started to shake. She knew the physicist wouldn’t last long. Holtzmann decided to speed up the process.

“Does he make you feel this way when he fucks you? Does he make you come this hard?”

“Nooooo….” Erin whimpered between panting. “Fuck Holtz, oh god.”

Holtzmann curled her fingers. Erin screamed.

The engineer felt lightheaded as Erin tightened and pulsed around her fingers. Well-manicured nails gripped shoulders so hard Holtzmann was pretty sure they broke skin even though she was still wearing a t-shirt. She placed light kisses on Erin’s neck as she came down from her orgasm, carefully pulling her fingers out from inside her, the physicist groaning at the loss of contact. 

Holtzmann smoothed sweaty hair off Erin’s forehead and laid her head on the physicist’s chest, listening to her breathing becoming more regular. Even though her back was beginning to ache from bending over for so long, Holtzmann stayed like that for a while, breathing in the scent of perfume and musk and pure unbridled sex. Erin’s arms were still resting on her shoulders, her chin resting on the top of Holtzmann’s head.

_ That was incredible, everything I wanted and… _

“Oh my god.”

The tone in Erin’s voice made the hairs on the back of Holtzmann’s neck stand up.

“Shit, what did we just do? What did  _ I _ just do?”

“Erin?”

Slender hands pushed upward forcefully enough that the engineer nearly fell backward. It created enough space for Erin to slide out from underneath Holtzmann, pulling down her skirt as she did so.

“This was a mistake. A huge one. Oh my fucking god.”

Holtzmann stood silently and watched as Erin grabbed her underwear off the floor and slid them back on. Erin’s shaky fingers adjusted her bra and rapidly buttoned up her blouse.

“Don’t do this.”

“Do what?” Erin’s head snapped up, her eyes unable to meet the blonde’s. “I think we’ve done enough tonight.”

“You didn’t do me.”

This time the physicist’s eyes did meet the engineer’s. And they were angry.

“Fuck off Holtz.”

Erin bent down to grab the discarded pumps in the middle of the lab floor. She nearly sprinted to her desk, shoving her laptop in her bag. 

She didn’t look back before she ran down the stairs.

“Fine. Run away from the best sex you’ve ever had!” Holtzmann bellowed.

_ Run away from *me* _

When she heard the front door slam Holtzmann leaned back against the wall. Her head sagged forward.

“FUCK!”

The curse word echoed throughout the lab. The engineer waited a beat before slipping a hand underneath her boxers which were soaked clean through.

It only took a couple minutes before Holtzmann’s knees were buckling. Thinking about how good Erin tasted. How her moans sounded. The look on her face when she came. 

Holtzmann sank to the floor when she was done. She tried telling herself she was crying from the force of her self-supplied orgasm after witnessing one of the hottest things in her life. That it was all simply sexual frustration. That none of this mattered.

It mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I'm simply the worst. But there's a part two for a reason ya know...
> 
> Please comment because I am a needy fool who needs validation <3


	2. she's watching now the ground shakes my body's shaking and it's okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. Remember when I said this was pure filth? Welp...
> 
> Enjoy ;)

The fact that the pen in Holtzmann’s hands hadn’t exploded shocked her. She had been twirling it around recklessly for the last hour and a half.

_This is all fucked up._

The engineer grunted and threw the pen across the lab, running a hand across her face after she did so. She was lying back on the worn couch she had stashed in the corner of the room shortly after they had all moved in the firehouse. It had been 24 hours.

24 hours since she had tasted Erin Gilbert. And screwed up everything.

She hadn’t left the lab since then, except to shower and grab three tubs of Pringles and a case of Coke from downstairs. She couldn’t do much more than some half hearted tinkering, a couple of sloppy sketches for an idea she had.

And then Holtzmann looked down at her workbench, the very same workbench on which she had made Erin come, first with her mouth, then with her fingers. The same workbench Erin had pushed her off of, declaring it was all a mistake.

_A mistake._

Holtzmann blamed herself. _The woman had a boyfriend for fuck’s sake, she didn’t want you. You blew your chance. You know better. You should have stopped._

But the engineer remembered that Erin kissed her first. That when she asked if she should stop, Erin steadfastly refused. She wanted it as badly as she did.

_She can go to hell._

Deep down Holtzmann knew she didn’t mean it. She desired Erin, sure. But it was more than that, as much as she hated to admit it to herself.

She was in love with Erin Gilbert.

And Erin Gilbert was with someone else.

Holtzmann felt a sick feeling in her stomach. _How can I look her in the eyes? Can we even work together after this? She cheated on her boyfriend with me. Goddammit, I just fucked up everything that means so much to me. Good job, good effort Holtzmann…_

The engineer heard keys in the front entrance and the door opening and closing. Footsteps approaching the staircase.

_Abby? Patty? No, they wouldn’t be here this late._

Holtzmann swallowed as she heard the person walking up the stairs. She knew who it was. _She knew._

_Don’t look, don’t look._

She turned and Erin was standing at the top of the stairs. Looking at her. _Staring at her._ She sat up on the couch, willing herself not to vomit.

“Erin?”

The physicist approached, her black pumps clacking on the linoleum.

“Listen, about last night, I just wanted to say -”

“Shut up Holtzmann.”

She’s pushed back on the couch before she can get another word out, Erin straddling her hips, moaning when Erin’s tongue is her mouth. It’s only been one day, but she’s missed _this,_ missed _her._

Erin sat back, an evil glint in her eye.

“I came back to repay the favor. But first, I want to show you what thinking about last night did to me.”

It’s just then that Holtzmann noticed Erin is wearing a short, tight black skirt, sans hose. The physicist trailed a hand up one of her legs, all while watching Holtzmann. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when Erin slipped the hand underneath her skirt and _moaned_.

_Holy shit, she’s not wearing underwear._

“God Holtz, this feels soooooo good.” Erin’s closed her eyes, her head slightly thrown back. It may be one of the hottest things the engineer had ever seen. She slid her hands up bare thighs and Erin’s eyes snapped open.

“No touching. You touch me while I do this and I’ll stop. I’ll get off of you and leave you so unsatisfied. We wouldn’t want that, would we Holtzmann?”

The blonde licked her lips, her mouth suddenly extremely dry. “No ma’am.”

“Good. I’m glad we have an understanding.”

Erin bit her lip before resuming. Watching the physicist on top of her touching herself drove Holtzmann insane, sitting on her hands to prevent the temptation of assisting, of throwing her backward and finishing the job. But she could still smell the arousal. Still hear the desire in her voice.

Erin started to thrust her hips down on her hand. “Ugh, I couldn’t stop thinking about last night. All day. I soaked through a pair of panties before lunchtime. Were you thinking about it Holtzmann? About fucking me? About making me come harder than I’ve ever come before?”

Holtzmann whined, unable to piece together a coherent thought.

“I hope the cat doesn’t have your tongue - I want you to put it to good use later.”

“Fuck Erin.”

“That too. Ohhhhh shit.”

Erin brought her free hand to her breast, pinching the nipple through her silk blouse. The mewling sound that the physicist emitted caused Holtzmann to bite her lip so hard she could taste copper on her tongue.

“Look at me Holtz.” Erin tipped her head down, her eyes barely open.

“Look at me while I come for you.”

Erin gripped the top of the couch as her orgasm surged through her body, her cries echoing throughout the firehouse. Holtzmann could see the wetness running down the inside of the physicist’s thighs, so badly wanting to taste it.

Holtzmann caught Erin as she pitched forward, wrapping her arms around Erin’s back as she rested up against her. Both women were breathing heavily, recovering from the now finished performance.

“I have a little something for you Holtzy.” Erin looked mischievous as she lifted her hips off Holtzmann, drawing her hand out from underneath her skirt. She slipped her fingers into Holtzmann’s mouth, groaning when the blonde sucked on them eagerly.

“You taste so good baby,” Holtzmann gasped when Erin withdrew them.

_I’m going to explode, this is too fucking much…_

As if she sensed the engineer’s discomfort, Erin rolled off to the side of Holtzmann, bringing her hands to her belt. Holtzmann could only watch dumbly as experienced hands made quick work of her belt and zipper and one slipped inside her boxers.

“Jesus, you’re so wet Holtz. Is this all from watching me?”

“Y-yes. Oh fuck, Erin.”

Holtzmann always took the lead in bedroom activities, ensuring her partner was completely satiated. Part of it was she enjoyed making a woman come undone so much - it turned her on more than practically anything else. Her other, more private reason was that she had difficulty getting off with someone, so much so that she normally didn’t let a lover reciprocate, to spare both of them potential embarrassment.

But now, as she lay back on the couch, Erin’s fingers rubbing her clit, she could feel herself falling over the edge from almost the moment she felt the physicist’s touch.

“Erin. Oh godddddd. ERIN.”

Holtzmann closed her eyes as she came, her mouth open in a silent scream. Erin leaned down to kiss her, her fingers still slowly stroking her as she came down.

“Holy shit Gilbert,” the blonde slurred when she was finally able to form words. “I’ve never come that quick before. With anyone.”

“That’s good. More time to make you come again.”

Erin slid off Holtzmann, dropping to her knees in front of the couch. She tugged the engineer’s hips toward her, positioning herself between Holtzmann’s legs. In one swift movement she pulled down both her boxers and pants, throwing them across the room with a flourish.

Stealing a page from the engineer’s playbook, Erin winked. She threw one of Holtzmann’s legs over her shoulder, leaned forward and blew on the engineer’s center.

Holtzmann jumped. “Shit!”

“Uh-huh. Hang on sweetheart.”

The blonde felt her eyes roll in the back of her head as Erin’s tongue flicked her clit, first lightly, and then with a rhythm that would make most percussionists jealous. The physicist moaned against her in appreciation, the vibrations causing Holtzmann’s hips to involuntarily buck. Erin spread one of the engineer’s thighs apart wider, taking the opportunity to lap at Holtzmann’s now exposed entrance.

_Oh my god, she is so good at this, who would’ve thunk._

That was the last coherent thought Holtzmann had as Erin spread her lips with her fingers and tongue fucked her. Relentlessly.

“FuckfuckfuckFUCK.”

Holtzmann couldn’t control her hips, which were now thrusting against Erin’s mouth. One hand moved to wind itself in auburn hair, the other gripped the back of the couch with such force the engineer could feel the worn fabric ripping underneath her fingers.

It’s when Erin moved her tongue upward, giving her clit one hard flick, that Holtzmann’s world went white.

She didn’t know how long and how loud she screamed, all Holtzmann knew was her orgasm seemed to never end, the waves crashing through her with such force she thought her toes were curling so hard they’d break. When she was finally able to open her eyes, she looked down to see Erin with her chin resting on the top of one of her thighs, lips glistening with her juices, a shit-eating grin on her face.

“E-erin…”

The physicist placed her hands on the edge of the couch to lift herself off her knees, immediately moving to kiss Holtzmann, the younger woman tasting herself on Erin’s lips.

“You like that honey?” Erin’s voice was husky, whispering against Holtzmann’s lips.

“Fuck yes,” Holtzmann breathed, still not totally aware of her surroundings.

“Mmmmmmm, you tasted so good coming on my face like that. But will you do one more thing for me sweetheart? Something I’ve been wanting to do for so long?”

“Whassat?” Holtzmann’s neck felt like rubber, taking most of her remaining strength to be able to hold her head upright.

Erin moved her mouth to her ear, causing Holtzmann to involuntarily shiver.

“I want to fuck you Holtzmann. I want to be inside you when you come.”

Holtzmann groaned.

“Is that a yes Holtzy?”

“Baby, I want - I want you to fuck me so bad. I’m just so tired, I’m not sure I can -”

“Shhhhhh….” Erin kissed Holtzmann almost tenderly. “You can. Just let me take care of you.”

The intensity in the physicist’s eyes made Holtzmann tremble.

She wanted Erin to consume her.

All of her.

Erin slid onto to the couch next to her, pushing a stray curl behind Holtzmann’s ear. She cupped the blonde’s cheeks and kissed her again, this time with more fervor. As she began to place open mouthed kisses on Holtzmann’s neck, one hand unbuttoned her shirt. Once it was open, Erin smirked - the engineer hadn’t bothered to put on a bra.

“Straddle me.”

Still slightly woozy, Holtzmann took extra time to place her knees on the outside of Erin’s thighs. She leaned forward to grab the top of the couch for support just before she felt the physicist’s mouth close over one of her nipples.

The blonde hissed. “Oh shittttt…”

Erin took her time sucking, nipping, licking. It didn’t take long until Holtzmann was rocking her hips, her breathy moans becoming loud, guttural noises.

“Mmmm, are you excited again sweetheart?” Erin dragged a finger through Holtzmann’s folds, the engineer gasping.

“Yes. Erin please…”

“Please what Holtz?” Erin removed her finger, shooting an innocent look at the engineer.

Holtzmann had never begged in her life. Until now.

“I want you inside me. Jesus Erin, just -”

Erin bit her lip.

“Just fuck me.”

Holtzmann had never been a fan of penetration - she had never gotten off from it, even when she tried it on herself. But as she felt Erin trace her entrance with a single finger, spreading the juices that were so prevalent the inside of her thighs were slick again, she knew that was about to change.

For the first time in her life she was letting someone in. Letting someone see her. Take every inch of her.

_This the first time you’ve ever been with someone you have feelings for. That you...love._

Erin slipped her finger inside and Holtzmann lost all semblance of sanity. She whimpered.

“You ok honey?”

“Yes. It’s -” Holtzmann let out a soft cry as Erin pushed her finger in a little further. “It’s so good baby. I’m yours.”

Erin grinned madly right before pulling her finger almost all the way out of her and pushing all the way back in. After several iterations, Holtzmann’s hips began to meet Erin thrust for thrust.

“You feel so good Holtzy. I love being inside you.”

“Erin, babe. Ohhh fuck.” Holtzmann gripped the top of the couch harder, lifting her hips up slightly. The physicist took this opportunity to slip a second finger inside her, causing the blonde to throw her head back and _scream_.

“Jesus, I’m gonna come again. I’m gonna come so fucking hard Erin.”

Erin brought her free hand up to Holtzmann’s cheek, tilting her head down so she could see her.

“Then come for me Jillian.”

A curling of fingers, a pressing down of a thumb on a sensitive bundle of nerves and Holtzmann felt as she if had left this plane of existence.

There was a buzzing in her head, her throat was raw from screaming. The feeling of liquid dripping down her thighs. A steady hand on her waist. Knees buckling, a slow withdrawal. Arms wrapping around her as they guided her gently to lie back on the couch, soft lips kissing the top of her head. Tears rolling down her cheeks, lips kissing them away. A soft voice humming as she was rocked gently.

Holtzmann opened her eyes to see blue eyes staring back at her tenderly.

“Welcome back to the land of the living.”

“How long - “

“About 20 minutes.”

“Wow.” Holtzmann played with the buttons on Erin’s blouse, avoiding her stare. “No one’s ever made me feel like that.”

Erin’s voice was barely a whisper. “No one’s ever made me feel this way either.”

Holtzmann felt the lump in her throat building, the question that had been burning in the back of her mind since Erin came back to the firehouse coming to the forefront. She spoke in a rush, terrified she’d lose her nerve. Terrified of the answer she’d receive.

“So - what about your boyfriend?”

Holtzmann closed her eyes.

“I broke up with him this this morning.”

The engineer’s eyes snapped open.

“Why?”

Erin expelled a shaky breath. Holtzmann could see her eyes were glassy. She looked like she was barely holding it together.

“It’s you Holtzmann.” Her voice was soft, emotional. “It’s always been you.”

They kissed, and it seemed like it was for the first time. And in a lot of ways, it was.

“I’m sorry.” Erin’s voice cracked when they finally broke apart. Holtzmann wiped the tears on her cheeks away with the pads of her thumbs.

“You have nothing to be sorry for baby.”

“I - You didn’t deserve to see me with someone else Holtzmann. I told myself there was no way you’d ever consider dating me. Being with me. I started dating - him because I thought I couldn’t do better. That he was the best I could get.”

Erin grimaced. “Part of me dated him to see if I could make you jealous.”

Holtzmann snorted. “Well, it worked. I mean he was nice and all. But -”

“He wasn’t you.”

Holtzmann swallowed thickly.

_You’ve given every part of yourself to her. Except for one._

“I love you Erin. I have for a long, long time.”

The physicist let out a stifled cry.

“I love you too Holtzmann. So very much.”

It was awhile before they separated, the soft kisses and embracing seemingly never-ending. But when Holtzmann finally pulled away, she ran a finger down Erin’s cheek.

She felt her shiver.

“The night is still young. And the cat doesn’t have my tongue anymore.”

Erin grinned.

“Give me your best Holtzmann.”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how'd that fluff sneak in there at the end?
> 
> I had originally intended this to end not so happily, with Erin not breaking up with her boyfriend, leaving Holtz to ponder what direction their relationship was headed toward. But then I decided as much as I love all the angst, that might have been too cruel, even for me. You're welcome.
> 
> This entire fic (including the titles) was inspired by the song ["Myo" by Plaitum.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GMT5UdFmOI) For whatever reason, the song just screamed Holtzbert smut to me. I don't know either guys.
> 
> Every kudo, every comment y'all leave me, inspire me to write more. Honestly, you guys are the best <3
> 
> Oh and I'm still posting pictures of my socks on tumblr @geekmisconduct


End file.
